Blazing Love
by KingSoren
Summary: One Shot Death Fic dans la première version Kuro x Fye Ajout de la version Happyend Dans un monde où la magie est fermement réprimé, deux hommes se retouvent... Mais n'est il pas déjà trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: KingSoren

Genre: Drama / Death fic

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Personnage aux CLAMP et chanson à Indochine

Warning: Yaoi, TATAYOYO ne lis PAS! Sinon tu vas encore me maudire pendant toute une journé TT

Note: Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai réussi à ecrire dont pour une fois, je suis fière, alors que je devrait être en train de réviser pour mon bac et que je srtess à mort. Rien de particulier à dire sinon que les dépressifs ne devraient pas lire... mais àa c'est le qualificatif de tout les drama n'est-ce pas? Si vous avez des plaintes à adresser à la fin de votre lecture, sachez qu'une version "Happy-end" à été écrite à la demande d'une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom (je te remerci, je suis contente de l'avoir écrite) Et que si certaines personnes souhaite la lire, elle le demande et je la mettrais à la suite!

Sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews à la fin.. TT -regard larmoyant à la Fye-

* * *

Les bâtiments défilaient devant les yeux des trois compagnons qui couraient depuis plusieurs minutes sans se retourner, ne pensant qu'à s'éloigner de ce lieu dangereux. 

Mais au bout d'une certaine distance parcourue, Fye s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa course, laissant s'éloigner de quelques pas Sakura et Shaoran qui se retournèrent en se rendant compte que le blond ne les suivait plus.

-"Fye-san!" cria Sakura, légèrement essoufflé, observant le mage qui s'était retourné, épiant les moindres mouvements de la rue. "Venez, Kurogane-san à dit que..."

-"Continuez sans moi!" leur lança le mage en leur jetant un regard. "Sortez du village et trouvez un endroit sûr, je vous rejoindrez plus tard!"

-"Que comptez-vous faire?" questionna Shaoran, la voix pressé par la panique

-"Je vais aller le rejoindre." les deux jeunes se lancèrent un regard perplexes.

-"Fye-san, vous ne devez pas..."

-"Trouvez un endroit sur, Mokona vous guidera!" Et sans plus de parole, le blond s'élança en courant dans la direction opposé de celle où il aurait du aller, sous les yeux de Sakura et Shaoran qui ne comprenait pas son rapide changement de comportement. Ils se lancèrent un regard, et choisirent finalement de faire ce que Fye leur avait conseillé, jugeant qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité dans les combats, et sortirent de la ville accompagné de Mokona.

Fye courait toujours vers le centre du village où ils avaient abandonnés Kurogane à peine quelques minutes auparavant, un étrange mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu laisser le ninja seul... Il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de s'en sortir face à ces adversaires... face à des adversaires qui avaient un fort potentielle et une forte maîtrise de la magie.

Cela se sentait. Fye l'avait senti alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans l'enceinte du village. La force magique dégageait une aura bien particulière, et il suffisait de quelques heures d'entraînement pour être capable de la ressentir. A condition d'avoir les affinité pour, bien sur.

Et la magie qu'il avait sentie était puissante. Trop puissante pour qu'un simple guerriers, aussi puissant soit-il, ne puisse faire face seul. Même si sa présence ne résoudrait rien, ne ferait que gênait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Son esprit le refusait.

Il arriva finalement sur la place principale du village, et se replia derrière un angle de mur où il pouvait passer inaperçu, reprenant sa respiration, chaque volute d'air entrant dans ses poumons lui déchirant la poitrine. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre un souffle normal avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour observer la scène.

Kurogane se retrouvait agenouillé à terre, empoignant si fermement son sabre planté au sol que les jointures de ses mains en étaient d'une blancheur presque inhumaine. La respiration haletante, l'air pénétrait difficilement dans ses poumons, lui arrachant à chaque fois une douleur atroce au niveau des côtes, dont certaines étaient certainement brisées.

Et à seulement quelques mètres de là, Fye, toujours dissimulé par l'angle d'un mur, regardait avec horreur le sang s'écouler de ses multiples plaies, l'affaiblissant de secondes en secondes, le rapprochant un peu plus de la mort.

Malgré toute sa force et sa volonté, le ninja ne faisait pas le poids face à de tel "sorciers", avec une telle maîtrise de la magie. Mais malgré tout, il avait voulu s'opposer, il avait voulu combattre pour permettre aux autres de fuir et de se mettre en sécurité. Ce qu'il aurait du faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Enfin, ça, s'était la raison implicite. La raison qu'il n'avouerait jamais devant qui que se soit, même pas devant lui-même. Pour tout le monde, il combattait pour "devenir le plus fort". Mais il existe toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soit, dans un monde ou dans un autre.

Et là, en l'occurrence, ce n'était une personne qui se retrouvaient face à lui, mais une dizaine, l'encerclant totalement, le tenant en joue de leur sceptre, prêt à mettre un terme à sa vie. D'un seul geste, d'une seule parole ils pourraient le faire disparaître à jamais, dans la plus totale indifférence, avant de continuer à tuer les villageois, à continuer cette effusion de sang.

Parole qui fut prononcée, geste qui fut exécuté sans l'once d'aucune hésitation devant le regard ardent d'un ninja qui était prêt à combattre jusqu'à la mort, qui ne tarderait visiblement pas à venir.

Une magie lancée, mais une magie qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

A la seconde ou les rayons magiques des agresseurs auraient du foudroyer le ninja sur place, une immense lumière bleue éblouit le ninja, qui du attendre quelques instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, plus aucune douleur ne parcourait son corps, toutes ses blessures avaient visiblement cicatrisés, et seule la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir. Tous ses ennemis étaient à terre, inerte, vidés de toute énergie. Tout simplement mort. Tous. Aucun survivant.

Et devant lui se tenait Fye, les bras écarté, les paumes tendues vers le ciel au dessus desquelles planaient une petite sphère de lumière bleue, la même que celle qui l'avait ébloui quelques secondes auparavant, flottant un instant dans les airs avant de disparaître.

Fye resta immobile, tournant le dos au ninja qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin non. Il avait compris. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à réaliser la portée de l'acte du mage, sur le blond, sur lui. La signification de l'utilisation d'une magie qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais utiliser, et cela pour le sauver, lui.

Pourquoi? La réponse lui crevait les yeux, mais son cerveau refusait de l'admettre, refusait de croire en une réalité qui pourrait être épineuse en n'engendrait que des problèmes.

Soudainement, le mage s'effondra au sol, tombant a genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Le brun se précipita vers lui, mais resta figé en réalisant l'expression d'horreur et de dégoût qu'affichait le visage habituellement souriant de son compagnon. Une horreur face à ce qu'il venait de faire, un dégoût de lui-même, de ses actes.

Le brun posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule, le faisant violemment sursauter. Fye tourna vers lui un regard perdu, les yeux humides, au bord des larmes.

-"Je les ai tués..." murmura t'il d'une voix tremblantes, fixant Kurogane comme s'il n'était qu'un simple étranger. "Je les ai tués..." Il détourna son regard pour fixer ses mains, mains desquels étaient sorti la magie qui lui avait permis de le sauver. Le brun le secoua un peu, essayant de lui faire reprendre contenance.

-"Fye! Eh! Fye!"

-"Je..." Le brun le regarda, surpris, et presque effrayé de voir son compagnon dans un état pareil. Pour lui, tuer était une chose simple, banale. Une affaire de tous les jours, surtout quand ces personnes en voulaient à sa vie.

Mais visiblement, le blond n'avait pas la même notion de "tuer". Le brun se rappelait bien la première fois qu'il avait pris la vie d'un homme. Oui, il avait perdu la tête. Oui, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas remis si la princesse Tomoyo n'était pas venu à son encontre. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que Fye aurait cette réaction, lui qui pensait, au vu de sa façon de combattre, qu'il avait déjà tué. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Un craquement lui fit relever la tête, et il s'aperçut que les villageois commençaient à ressortir de chez d'une démarche effrayé, les toisant d'un air mauvais. Le brun fronça les sourcils, comprenant que rester ne seraient pas la meilleure solution et secoua Fye un peu plus vivement.

-"Fye, ressaisis-toi, bon sang!" Le blond l'ignora, restant obstinément recroquevillé sur lui-même, continuant à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, perdu dans un monde auquel lui seule pouvait accéder.

Exaspéré par les non réactions du blond, Kurogane finit par le gifler avec violence, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il porta sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, rougi par la violence du choc, levant un regard interrogateur à Kurogane.

-"Kuro...chan...?" Fye survola la place du regard, regardant les corps toujours à terre, réalisant la situation. Kurogane se releva, essayant d'entraîner le blond avec lui, mais que ce dernier voulu faire de même, il chancela ses yeux se troublant comme s'il s'apprêtait à perdre connaissance et s'effondra dans les bras du ninja qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Fye resta un instant dans un état proche du coma avant que ses yeux ne reprennent vie en même temps que leur propriétaire qui se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Kurogane essaya de retenir le blond par bras pour le faire partir, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il était bien décidé à rester ici. Kurogane regarda autour de lui les villageois qui commençaient à fortement s'agiter autour d'eux, sans doute attirés par la magie qu'avait du déployé le mage.

-"Fye, sois raisonnable bon sang!" siffla Kurogane entre ses dents. "On ne doit pas rester ici! Viens!" Il fit une nouvelle tentative, mais le blond le repoussa de la même manière, dégageant son bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-"Je les ais tués, Kurogane. Prendre des vies humaine à un prix." dit-il d'un ton sérieux, froid. "Pars si tu le souhaite. Je n'aurais pas du les tuer..." il posa son regard sur les nombreux cadavres gisant à terre, sans vie, puis le posa sur plusieurs villageois armés de cordes qui s'approchaient vers eux, criant des "sorciers" et des "Il faut les brûler" à tout va, s'approchant d'eux avec méfiance. Fye jeta un dernier regard à Kurogane, l'incitant à partir, à le laisser seul assumer son choix. Mais le ninja ne bougea pas, se contenant lui aussi de le regarder de ses yeux de braise.

-"Tu m'as sauvé." se contenta t'il de répondre d'une voix neutre, comme il dirait bonjour à un simple passant. "Je ne te laisserai pas seul."

Le blond le regarda, étonné, et détourna la tête à ces paroles, ses joues se teintant d'une légère couleur rouge qui n'échappa pas au ninja, qui laissa échapper un léger rire à cette vue.

Les villageois arrivèrent à leur niveau, leur sommant de ne pas résister, ce qu'il firent sans un mot tandis qu'on leur attachait les poignets à l'aide de cordes. Fye évitait soigneusement le regard de Kurogane, intrigué de son soudain changement de comportement.

Puis, soudainement, une des personnes qui les avait attaché quelques instant auparavant, leva un sceptre de bois et assena un coup au mage au niveau du ventre, le faisant se plier en deux et poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il tomba au sol, inconscient, les respirations saccadées. Le ninja voulut se débattre pour aider son compagnon, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, le même sort lui fut attribué, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement fut le visage de Fye tordu en un rictus de douleur.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouis par les rayons de soleil qui filtrait au travers d'une épaisse couche de tissus. Il mit quelques instant à se souvenir où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se réveille avec un tel mal de tête et une telle douleur au niveau de son abdomen.

Et alors qu'il observait l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, espèce de pièce dont les murs étaient constitués de bois et d'étranges tissus aux couleurs orangée, qui laissaient filtrés quelques raies de lumières, ses souvenirs revenaient petits à petits dans sa mémoire.

L'arrivée du clan des sorciers aux villages, le combat de Kurogane pour leur permettre, à lui et aux deux enfants, de fuir en sécurité... Lui qui était resté malgré les protestations du ninja... Lui qui avait utilisé sa magie pour le sauver...

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable à cette pensée. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. En voyant ainsi son compagnon, impuissant, s'apprêtant à se faire tuer... Son corps avait agi tout seul, il avait utilisé sa magie pour le sauver, et avait sacrifié pour ceci des vies humaines. Peut-être pas des vies utiles, ou des vies honorables. Non. Juste des vies humaines. Ajoutant un peu plus à sa liste de victimes.

-"Tu es réveillé?" Le mage sursauta en entendant la voix du ninja à coté de lui, et tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, le toisant de ses yeux rouges qui, étrangement, brillaient d'un sentiment...d'inquiétude? "Comment te sens-tu?" demanda t'il.

Fye le regarda un instant. Le ninja avait les poignées liés par une épaisse corde elle même attaché à un rondin de bois positionné quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, et les frottement sur sa peau démontrait qu'il avait essayé de s'en défaire avant de laisser tomber, estimant sans doute que ça n'en valait finalement pas la peine.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même situation, incapable de faire un geste, incapable d'échapper à ce regard qui semblait pouvoir lire à travers lui au moindre faux pas. Que penserait Kurogane s'il savait pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte? Tout cela n'était qu'une faiblesse de plus de son esprit... Il avait fait la promesse de ne plus utiliser sa magie, et il l'avait brisé sous les yeux de Kurogane... sous les yeux de la seule personne dont il voulait avoir la reconnaissance.

Le seule personne devant laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas se montrait tel qu'il était, un lâche, quelqu'un qui fuit son passé, qui fuit son futur... Quelqu'un qui avait peur de la moindre ombre qui se trouvait devant lui, qui sursauter imperceptiblement au moindre bruit de pas durant la nuit.

Le mage détourna la tête à cette pensée, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, incapable de regarder le brun dans les yeux plus longtemps. S'il n'était pas attaché à ce foutu rondin, il se serait éclipser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il serait sorti de la pièce avant que son masque ne tombé définitivement, qu'il ne prononce ces mots fatals qui auraient anéanti cette relation d'amitié entre eux.

Simple amitié... depuis longtemps, Fye désirait bien plus de la part du brun... il avait compris la cause de l'affolement de ses battements de coeur lorsque que le brun se trouvait dangereusement près de lui. Il avait compris qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, il avait fini par se brûler les ailes, et qu'il s'était, malgré toutes ses résolution, attaché beaucoup trop à ce ninja solitaire qui ne le laisserait jamais entré dans sa vie, qui ne le considérerait jamais comme autre chose qu'un compagnon de voyage, qu'un mage chieur et bruyant.

Rien d'autre qu'une connaissance.

Fye sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à de telles choses, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre. Il détourna un peu plus la tête.

-"Fye..." le corps du blond se crispa, ne tournant pas la tête, évitant pas dessus tout de tourner la tête. "Pourquoi... m'as-tu protégé?"

Pris par surprise, le blond ne pu s'empêcher malgré tout de relever la tête vers le ninja, qui le fixait d'un regard plus doux que l'habituel qui le fit frissonner sans qu'il n'en comprenne exactement la raison.

Fye fixa un bout de bois en face de lui, restant silencieux. Que répondre à une telle question? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas s'y risquer, ayant peur de la réaction du brun, ayant peur de se faire rejeter... Mais il ne pouvait mentir non plus... pas à lui. Il savait pertinemment quand le blond mentait, quand il se cachait derrière des excuses grotesques et ses sourires.

-"Je..." Il s'apprêtait à répondre, tenter le coup du mensonges, espérant vainement que le brun ne le verrait pas, mais il fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de leur prison.

L'individu portait une longue toge marron dont l'extrémité traînait par terre sur au moins cinq centimètres, avec une capuche recouvrant presque la totalité de son visage, ne laissant voir que sa barbe grise et ses yeux brillant d'un lugubre éclat noir, contrastant avec les rides qui ornaient sa peau, prouvant son âge avancé.

-"Vous êtes des sorciers." Fye et Kurogane le regardèrent, attendant la suite de cette phrase qui n'était visiblement pas une question mais une certitude à ses yeux. "Vous avez usez de magie, vous en connaissez l'art. Vous devez donc être condamnée en tant que tel."

Le ninja tiqua à l'usage du mot "condamner", se rappelant les échos qu'ils avaient entendu le peu de temps qu'ils étaient restés dans ce village. Visiblement, ce pays était dévasté par une grande troupe de sorciers qui pillaient les villages, tuant toutes personnes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Et visiblement, toutes les personnes reconnut comme sorciers finissaient sur un bûchers en peu de temps, qu'il le soit réellement ou non. La suspicion et la peur suffisait à l'homme pour connaître des folies.

-"Ce soir, vous aurez droit au sort qui attend tous les sorciers, vous périrez par les flammes, châtiment bénin pour les démons que vous êtes. Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsque que le soleil aura terminer sa course dans le ciel." Sur ce, leur hôte repartit comme il était venu, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un ninja bouche bée d'une telle déclaration et un mage qui fixait un coin de la pièce d'un regard vide.

Dans un geste de rage, le ninja essaya une fois encore de défaire les cordes qui maintenaient prisonniers ses poignées, mais ne réussissant qu'a s'arracher un peu plus la peau, un mince filet de sang commençant à couler le long de son bras.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence gêné, lourd de réflexion, de non-dits. Un silence que le ninja n'arriva pas a supportait très longtemps, bouillant de l'intérieur.

-"Bon sang!" cracha t'il soudainement, n'en pouvant plus de l'immobilité et du manque de réaction total de son voisin de prison. "Fye, réagit! Tu vas quand même pas te laisser faire!" Le blond releva la tête pour ancrer ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Kurogane.

Et ce dernier compris alors que le blond ne tenterait rien. Dans ses yeux se reflétait cette lueur si significative d'une personne qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence, il avait trouvé une raison pour mourir. Cette lueur d'abandon que le ninja détestait tant voir chez le mage. En particulier chez le mage.

Que ce soit des gens qu'il ne croiserait qu'une fois dans sa vie, il s'en foutait. C'était leur vie, ils en faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais étrangement, quand il voyait ce sentiment dans les yeux de Fye, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines, et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec lui. Il s'en fichait, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Rien d'autre, rien de plus.

Et pourtant, quelque chose se soulevait au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

-"Merde, Fye! Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose! Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver si c'est pour nous laissez mourir comme ça!" Le blond écarquilla les yeux aux paroles du brun, interloqué par ses paroles.

-"Je peux te faire sortir si tu le souhaite..." murmura t'il, arrachant un moue éberlué au ninja qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je resterais avec toi."

-"Même si tu dois mourir avec moi?"

-"Il n'y a aucune raison que tu meure ici." le blond détourna une fois encore son regard à l'opposé de la pièce, baissant la tête, laissant tous le poids de son corps reposer sur ses poignets, les faisant blanchir au contact de la corde.

-"Je suis désolé... je ne peux pas partir... ce n'est que la punition logique pour les crimes que j'ai commis."

-"Tu n'as commis aucun crime, Fye!" s'énerva le brun. "Ils assassinaient des gens! Les tuer n'est pas un crime bon sang!" Kurogane observa les poings de Fye se crisper sur la poutre, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau jusqu'à la transpercer et se faire saigner.

-"Tu ne peux pas comprendre!" hurla brusquement le blond d'une voix tremblante, entre la colère et les larmes, mélange de désespoir, de regrets, de haine envers lui-même... de déception que le brun n'arrive pas à le comprendre. "Ce n'est pas ça! Je... Ça fait trop longtemps... que je n'aurais pas du exister..." Le ninja le foudroya du regard, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le frapper une bonne fois pour toute, maudissant les cordes qui l'en empêchait, maudissant se foutu mage qui arrivait décidemment à le mettre hors de ses gonds en à peine quelques mots.

-"Et alors? Tu as tué. Moi aussi. Et je continue bien à vivre avec! Si tu tiens tant à mourir, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait avant?!"

-"Je ne peux pas mourir..."

-"Non. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu tiens à vivre mais tu refuse de l'admettre parce que tu as peur de quelque chose. Tu as peur de ton passé et c'est pour ça que tu le fuis. Si tu voulais réellement mourir, tu le serais déjà depuis longtemps." Les jointures de ses mains pâlirent un peu plus, laissant tomber des gouttes de sang dont la couleur contrastait avec la blancheur de son visage.

-"Peut-être..." souffla t'il dans un murmure en tournant sa tête vers le ninja. "Peut-être que j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre entre temps..." Son regard changea en l'espace d'une seconde, sa colère semblait être retombé comme elle était venu, et il ne restait alors dans ses yeux qu'un immense désarroi, une tristesse qui ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Et le brun s'en voulut d'être à l'origine d'une telle expression, même si au fond de lui, voir le mage sans aucun masque, juste lui-même, laissant éclater ses sentiments au grand jour, le rassurait, lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas si inhumain que ça.

-"Pourquoi es-tu là...Kurogane?... Pourquoi choisi tu de rester ici?"

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, laissant un instant planer un silence entre eux.

-"J'ai une dette envers toi." dit finalement le brun d'une voix neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotions. Émotions qu'ils ressentaient pourtant fortement au fond de lui. Une envie soudaine de se rapprocher du mage... aussi bien physiquement que moralement, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait tant. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche lui montra alors qu'ils n'avait pas, vraiment pas, choisi la meilleure option pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le regard d'une personne définitivement brisée, dont le dernier espoir vient d'être jeté au sol et piétinée sans aucun respect, sans aucun regret.

Et même avec du recul, ce qu'il se passa ensuite resta bien mystérieux dans la tête des deux jeunes gens. Les cordes retenant le mage se retrouvèrent soudainement au sol, libérant le captif qui se rapprocha de Kurogane, une lueur suppliante dans le regard. Il se trouvait face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sentant leur souffle chaud sur leur visage.

-"Si tu t'obstines à vouloir rester..." souffla le mage "Tu mourras avec moi ce soir dans les flammes... je ne veux pas t'y obliger..." Il détourna légèrement les yeux tandis que le brun observait chaque trait de son visage, essayant de retenir les frissons que provoquait la respiration du mage sur sa peau.

-"Et je ne me sens pas obliger non plus..." Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe.

-"Tu es sur?" Le brun regarda un instant dans les yeux bleu du mage, ne sachant exactement se qu'il comptait faire, s'en fichant en fait royalement du moment que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, qu'il sente encore un peu son souffle sur son visage. Il hocha vaguement la tête et ferma les yeux quand quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il sursauta, surpris, rouvrant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais une langue s'y insinua, lui bloquant toute possibilité de paroles. Il resta figé, surpris, incapable de faire le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se décide enfin à le laisser reprendre un souffle dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir arrêté de prendre. Il le regarda un instant, la seule émotion dans ces yeux rouges se laissant voir étant sa stupéfaction.

Fye passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-"Juste une fois, Kuro-chan... laisse moi juste rêver une fois avant de mourir... Je t'en prie..." Il releva la tête, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur de désir que le brun ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Première fois qu'il comprenait enfin les sentiments du blond à son égard, ces nombreux rejets dès qu'il poussait la plaisanterie trop loin. Première fois qu'il réalisait lui aussi la portée des sentiments qui l'attachait au blond.

Fye posa son front contre celui de Kurogane et ferma les yeux, profitant du contact de sa peau, de son souffle glissant sur ses joues.

-"Je t'aime, Kuro..." souffla t'il imperceptiblement. Le ninja ne réagit pas plus qu'auparavant, se contenant d'observer le mage qui s'ouvrait corps et âme à lui, mais qui hésitait encore sur ses propres émotions. Mais alors que le blond se penchait pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, le brun l'interrompit dans son geste.

-"Fye..." ce dernier le regarda, ses yeux bleus effrayés à l'idée d'un éventuel rejet. "Peux-tu... me détacher?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Moi aussi, Fye... Depuis longtemps... Je t'aime..." Le mage le regarda comme s'il parlait une langue étrangères, refusant de croire que tout était si simple, refusant de croire que Kurogane, l'homme dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, fier et indépendant, puisse lui céder si facilement, puisse dire qu'il l'aimait. Non... C'était trop facile pour être vrai...

-"Non..."

-"Laisse moi t'aimer Fye... Je ne te ferais pas de mal... Jamais..." Kurogane avança doucement sa tête jusqu'à déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui resta figé un instant avant de finalement céder.

Tant pis si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Tant pis si le brun ne faisait ça que pour assouvir une pulsion. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Mais cela importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était l'homme en face de lui.

Fye glissa doucement ses mains le long des bras de l'homme encore captif, mains qu'il passa devant les cordes qui se coupèrent toutes seule, tombant à terre. Des cordes qui libèrent des bras puissants dont les mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches du blond, le faisant frémir.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur, les doigts de Fye venant se perdre dans la noirceur des cheveux de son nouvel amant, son autre main passant sous son T-shirt, caressant chaque centimètre de cette peau dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à terre, s'embrassant toujours fiévreusement, libérant un désir jusqu'à présent bridé, prêt à éclater, à naître au grand jour.

Le partage d'un amour trop longtemps dissimulé, de deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre mais ayant toute deux peur des conséquences que pourraient avoir leurs actes. Mais sous les rayons chaud du soleil traversant les tissus, deux corps se découvrent, avides de chaleur, ne s'éloignant pas de plus de quelques centimètres de peur de se perdre après s'être finalement retrouvés.

Et au milieu de ces baisers échangés, de ces soupirs indécis, ces quelques mots, toujours prononcés dans un souffle entre deux caresses, dans un murmures entre deux baisers. Des mots qui lient deux hommes déjà condamnés à une fin inéluctable, deux hommes ayant le besoin de se sentir plus que jamais vivant.

Une paix intérieure qui s'emparent des deux amants alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi complets que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une sérénité qui apaise leurs âmes meurtries,

et qui leur donne le courage de tout affronter.

Juste une chaleur qui vient combler le vide de deux coeur, et toujours dans un souffle, ces deux mots qui restent en suspens dans l'air, un aveu, un abandon face à ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour.

- - - - - - - - - -

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, illuminant la terre de ces couleurs chatoyantes que sont celles du crépuscule. Fye regardait la lumière baisser lentement au travers des tissus qui leur servaient de prison, encore blottis dans les bras de Kurogane, entouré de cette chaleur qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver après tant d'années passés dans le froid et la solitude la plus totale.

Et, perdu dans cet océan de couleur qu'était le coucher du soleil, il réfléchissait. Il pensait à lui, à Kurogane. Simplement à eux.

Juste à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé, une relation poussée dans une intimité un peu plus profonde, dans une complicité qui n'avait plus besoin de parole pour être comprise… Un aveu, tardif mais franc, qui avait fait basculer leur deux vie… Une vie qui allait se terminer d'ici quelques instants…

_"Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsque que le soleil aura terminer sa course dans le ciel". _

Cette phrase semblait planer au dessus de ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis maintenant un temps qu'il avait cessé de compter. Quelques minutes, quelques heures… Qu'y a-t-il de plus dérisoire que le temps lorsque l'on sait que la fin est indubitablement proche?

Le rêve allait se terminer alors qu'il ne faisait que commencer, telle une chimère disparaissant après avoir finit son rôle. Un rêve n'est pas fait pour durer… il n'est que le reflet d'un subconscient tourmenté, un moment d'échappatoire et de repos au milieu d'une vie emplie de supplice.

Effleurer du bout du doigt une réalité qui aurait pu exister… Si seulement il avait pu réaliser avant… Réaliser que ses espoirs étaient loin de l'utopie, que ses sentiments étaient partagés…

Mais il est maintenant trop tard pour avoir des regrets, cela ne changerait rien… Autant se délectait du présent, et du mince futur qui leur resté à passait ensemble…

Quelques fugaces instants à profiter de ce silence respectueux, de cette humble félicitée entre deux personne qui viennent de se découvrir pour la première et dernière fois, qui comprennent le vrai sens de leur vie à l'aube de leur achèvement.

Et pourtant… il y tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu se dire… tant de choses qui ne pourrait plus jamais être dites… Ils auraient pu tout partagé, leur vie, leurs craintes… parler de tout et de rien… juste apprendre à se connaître.

Mais ils restaient obstinément silencieux, de peur de briser cet instant de paix si fragile, de faire disparaître ce songe d'un simple mot… ils songeaient à leurs actions, à leurs paroles. A ces paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans un murmure, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, entre deux soupirs, deux caresses…

Un nouveau commencement à l'aube de la fin.

Une légère brise se glissa à l'intérieur, venant caresser la peu sensible du mage, qui ne pu retenir un frisson, brisant par ainsi sa méditation.

-"Ça va?" souffla le ninja dans son dos, mettant à son tour un terme à ce silence. Fye bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son amant, levant ses yeux vers lui, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Une question qui ne devrait pas être posé dans de telles situations… pas quand l'inéluctable s'apprêtent à faire de nouvelles victimes… Et pourtant, aucun sous-entendu ne c'était glissé dans cette phrase, aucune pointe d'ironie. Juste une pointe d'inquiétude, d'intérêt, qui se percevait aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans son regard.

-"Ça va…" répondit tout simplement le blond d'une voix lointaine, comme encore perdue dans un monde indécelable, fermant les yeux. "Dis, Kurogane…"

Le ninja sourit à l'usage de son nom sans aucun suffixe affectueux, chose rare et précieuse, et passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux du blond, l'incitant à continuer. Celui-ci se laissa un peu aller contre cette main, se délectant de cette tendresse qui lui était offerte avant de continuer.

-"Est-ce que…tu as peur…de mourir…?" Fye ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, guettant une quelconque réponse sur son visage. Ils se scrutèrent quelques instant, laissant planer un silence indécis avant que le brun ne brise cette immobilité en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-"Non… Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Fye…" Le blond continua à le regarder, attendant la fin de la phrase que le brun avait laissée inachevé. "Mais…" Son regard se troubla alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, considérant un instant ce qu'il éprouvait exactement. "J'ai peur… de te voir mourir…" souffla t'il dans un murmure à peine audible, confidence d'une faiblesse enfin admise, reconnu,… dévoilée.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles, et se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-"Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Kuro…" Il porta doucement sa main sur les lèvres du ninja, les effleurant du bout des doigts comme il aurait effleuré la statue d'un dieu. "Tu n'as pas à…"

Fye fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les lèvres du brun se pressant sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer plus avant. A quoi bon s'alourdir de parole quand la décision a déjà été prise? Kurogane savait parfaitement ce que Fye s'apprêtait à lui dire. Mais il avait déjà choisi.

Il avait décidé en connaissance de cause de rester avec lui, quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, quelque soit la décision de Fye. Jamais il ne le laisserait seul après cette journée, jamais il ne le laisserait tomber après avoir finalement réussi à l'atteindre.

Fye ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, se laissant aller en comprenant qu'à présent les mots n'importaient plus. Il approfondit tendrement leur baiser, laissant tomber toute pensée inutile, se laissant juste envahir pas ces sensations qu'il l'avait déjà saisi auparavant dans la journée, tandis que leur langue entamait un balai endiablé.

Le désir. Un désir qui était jusqu'à présent ignoré, refoulé au plus profond de leur être, et qui était maintenant enfin libéré, insatiable, demandant toujours plus. Comme un colossal incendie que personne ne peut éteindre et qui s'étend toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'oxygène, les yeux encore empli de cette passion, le regard rieur, moqueur, défiant le monde d'essayer de les séparer.

Fye se laissa tomber contre le torse du brun, un soupir d'aise franchissant ses lèvres tandis que son amant refermait ses bras sur lui.

-"Kuro… il faudrait s'en occuper…" murmura t'il en reposant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. "Pour les enfants…" Le brun fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, lui arrachant un frémissement.

-"Tu es sur de toi?" demanda t'il doucement au creux de son oreille Fye hocha légèrement la tête avant de se redresser et de se relever, chancelant un peu. Kurogane voulut se relever pour l'aider, mais Fye le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-"Ça va aller…" Il s'approcha d'un des murs en bois et traça d'étranges arabesques en forme de cercle, murmurant une litanie que le ninja ne saisi pas le sens. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, les arabesques se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleutée, et Fye revint s'asseoir près du brun, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

-"Fye…?" s'inquiéta Kurogane en le voyant essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger sur son torse, passant une main sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau.

-"Ce n'est rien, Kuro…" Il reporta son attention sur le cercle qu'il avait tracé sur le mur où une image apparaissait peu à peu, sortant du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé pour laisser entrevoir l'image de Yuuko qui les regardait tristement.

-"Je pensais bien que vous finiriez par me contacter" dit-elle d'un ton neutre, contrastant avec son regard. Le mage lui répondit par un léger sourire.

-"Alors nous n'avons pas à vous expliquer la situation. Nous avons un souhait à formulez"

-"Je connais votre souhait" dit-elle en hochant la tête sans les quittez des yeux. "Il sera exaucée."

-"Quel est le prix?" demanda Fye. La sorcière des dimensions ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma la referma devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux amants, Fye légèrement tremblant, blottis dans les bras du brun qui ne le quittait pas du regard… Regard tendre, protecteur. Elle ferma les yeux et laisse échapper un léger soupir.

-"Votre prix à déjà été payé." Annonça t'elle en rouvrant les yeux. Fye lui lança un regard interrogateur. "J'annoncerai à Mokona de partir sans vous." Fye l'observa un instant avant de murmurer un vague remerciement, étonné par son comportement à leur vis-à-vis. Yuuko se retourna, leur tournant le dos tandis que l'image disparaissait comme elle était apparue, un brouillard, obscurcissant les couleurs, rendant les traits incertains.

-"Je… vous souhaite bonne chance…" dit-elle juste avant de disparaître, entraînant avec elle les arabesques qui s'effacèrent du mur.

Fye resta un instant interdit, fixant d'un air indécis le mur en face de lui, surpris, et quelque peu…touché par les paroles de la sorcière. Au moins Shaoran et Sakura s'en sortirai sans mal… En espérant qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions sur leur soudain changement de dimensions… ainsi que sur leur absence…

Un doigt de Kuro vient caresser sa joue, le faisant sursauter et le tirant de réflexions dans lesquelles il ne s'était pas aperçu s'être plongé.

-" Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?" demanda t'il en voyant l'expression quelque peu perdue de son amant, le serrant un peu plus contre lui en le sentant trembler. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant en un baiser chaste, tandis que ce dernier fermer lentement les yeux, se laissant aller à la fatigue.

-"Je suis désolé… de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça…" Il se laissa glissé contre le corps du brun, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible tandis qu'il se laissait emporté par le sommeil, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Tu n'es pas le responsable de ma présence ici…" Le blond rouvrit ses yeux bleus, troublés par la fatigue, pour fixer le ninja avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-"Merci…"

-"Dort… tu as besoin de te reposer…" souffla Kurogane. Fye se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la nuit qui avait finis de tomber, les laissant dans l'obscurité.

-"Nous allons avoir l'éternité pour nous reposer, Kuro…" murmura t'il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, perdu dans un monde qu'il était le seul à voir.

-"Fye…" Le mage referma les yeux, semblant se concentrer, et commença à murmurer ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne chanson. Sa voix, bien que simple murmure, résonnait dans le silence de la nuit fraîchement tombé, comme un écho dans les montagnes, se répercutant dans l'esprit du ninja comme une dernière ode, une dernière promesse.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel… _

Le ninja regarda un instant son amant, figé, surpris par sa soudaine envie de chant à un moment pareil, surpris par les paroles… Il l'écouta en silence, se laissant pénétrer par l'intensité du son mélodieux, laissant la paix qui se dégageait des paroles prendre possession de lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, annihilant toutes pensées, cohérentes ou non, laissant son esprit dériver au rythme de la douce mélodie chantée par son amant. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Fye, que celui-ci serra presque avec désespoir.

_Nous serons morts ce soir  
D'avoir trop bravé les dards  
Nous serons là ce soir  
Invités par le hasard _

_Parmi les nuages et les sirènes _

_C'est une belle journée  
Pour mourir là… et partir vers le ciel _

Des bruits de pas retentirent à l'extérieur, s'approchant de leur prison avant d'entrer en poussant les épais tissus qui servaient d'entrés. Fye continua à chanter, emporté par ses sensations, par sa musique, et Kurogane ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux, profitant au maximum de ce moment qui allait se terminer dans peu de temps.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et une voix autre que celle suave du mage retentit brusquement, s'élevant dans l'air comme un rappel à la réalité.

-"Les prisonniers! Les prisonniers se sont détachés!" cria la personne qui était entré. Aussitôt, d'autre nombreux bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Kurogane rouvrit les yeux, fusillant du regard la personne qui avait crié, cette personne qui lui annonçait que cette fois, tout était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel… _

D'autres personnes entrèrent après avoir entendu le cri, et plusieurs d'entre elles se précipitèrent sur les deux prisonniers, les relevant brusquement. La main de Fye lâcha celle du ninja à contre cœur tandis qu'il continuait à chanter sa mélodie, indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Seul une chose comptait encore pour lui. Seul comptait encore cette mains qu'on lui avait arraché de force, seul compter ce regard posé sur lui, lui donnant le courage de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Du courage… ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce qu'il avait découvert en rencontrant Kurogane. Un courage dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable en lui avouant ses sentiments… L'approche de la mort peut entraîner bien des actes de courage… de courage ou de folie.

_Nous serons forts et fiers  
De partir pour faire la guerre  
Vous à l'abri du front  
A parfaire vos illusions  
Allumer les feux et les chandelles  
Parmi les étoiles et les anges qui,  
Qui nous ramènent au ciel… _

On leur attacha les mains à l'aide de corde avant de les pousser dehors, essayant de les toucher le moins possible, comme s'ils étaient infectés par une maladie mortelle, comme si les toucher les feraient mourir sur place.

Ce fut Fye qui fut poussé à l'extérieur en premier, et sa première réaction fut de lever le visage vers le ciel luisant d'étoiles, comme lui adressant une prière silencieuse. Kurogane le suivit de près, fixant de son regard ardent le mage qui continuait obstinément son chant, comme si cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre… même si cela était sans aucun doute le cas.

Il observait le corps diaphane du blond, toujours tremblant, ses yeux dans lesquelles se reflétaient une angoisse, une peur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

-"Tais-toi, sorcier!" cracha soudain l'un des geôliers à Fye. Le blond l'ignora, continuant à chanter, ses lèvres pâles se mouvant au fil des paroles, et Kurogane se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu. L'homme qui avait parlé s'apprêtait à lever un bras pour assener un coup au mage dans le but de le faire taire, mais une autre personne posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant arrêter son geste.

-"Laisse-le"

_Ce soir, ce soir  
C'est le ciel qui s'ennuie et qui nous appelle  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel qui nous convie vers une vie nouvelle  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel… _

Les deux compagnons avançaient lentement vers la place qui serait bientôt le témoin de leur mort, surveillés et suivis de près par une dizaine d'homme. Aucun son ne résonnait autre que celui de leur pas étouffé par la terre meuble et de la mélodie sortant de la bouche du blond, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante au fil des secondes, malgré la fierté et la détermination qui s'en dégageait.

Kurogane aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras… l'embrasser, le rassurer… lui faire tout oublier de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qui allait se passer. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un mauvais rêve.

_Parmi les nuages et les sirènes  
Parmi les étoiles et Sirieh nous appelle… _

Et alors qu'ils marchaient, une foule gigantesque apparut soudain au détour d'une rue, formant un attroupement autour d'une grande place au milieu de laquelle était positionné un énorme tas de bois en forme d'estrade, plus communément appelé en ce monde, bûcher.

Quand Kurogane et Fye apparurent devant la foule, le bourdonnement incessant de celle-ci prit soudainement fin, tout les villageois se retournant vers eux, laissant planer un silence lugubre, une atmosphère lourde de terreur, de reproche… une envie de meurtre presque palpable.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la foule, ignorant les cris de haine, murmures d'insultes et soupirs indignés qui s'élevaient sur leur passage. Une foule qui se moquait entièrement d'avoir été sauvé par cette magie qu'il s'apprêtait à condamner, dont la conduite était dictée par la seule peur de l'inconnue… par la seule peur de l'existence d'une force plus puissante que ce que leur imagination leur permettait de concevoir…

La seule peur de la force…quelque chose existant depuis la nuit des temps, rendant l'homme avide de sang, avide de mort.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis… _

Et cette mélodie qui résonnait toujours dans l'air, comme une mélopée, recouvrant tout les murmures, guidant les âmes des deux condamnées vers un monde de tranquillité et de quiétude. Fye et Kurogane montèrent les marches en bois, qui émirent quelques grincements sous leur poids, et s'engagèrent sur le plat du bûcher, sur lequel était érigée un poteau de bois de cinq mètres de haut, semblant vouloir s'élever vers le ciel jusqu'à toucher les étoiles.

On les attacha au poteau, dos à dos. A aucun moment ils n'essayèrent de se débattre, à aucun moment ils n'essayèrent de s'enfuir. Ils auraient pourtant pu s'enfuir, Kurogane aurait pu se créer une voix au travers de cette foule qui n'avait aucune notion de combat, il aurait pu protéger Fye de ces fous qui crie à la sorcellerie, qui brûle leur sauveur.

Mais comme d'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas bougé, acceptant leur destin avec humilité. Rester ensemble… c'était tout ce qui importait à présent.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
C'est le ciel qui s'ennuie et qui nous appelle  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Et le ciel nous convie vers une vie nouvelle _

Les dernières personnes encore présentent sur les rondins de bois en descendirent tandis que la main de Fye retrouvait celle de son amant, leurs doigts s'emmêlant comme s'il ne formés qu'un, comme si leur corps étaient à jamais uni, inséparable.

Le brun ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête jusqu'à prendre appui sur le bois, regardant à son tour les étoiles, regrettant silencieusement de ne pas avoir le mage devant lui, de ne pouvoir l'embrassait une dernière fois…

Comme un écho, la main pâle serré dans la sienne se referma un peu plus, essayant de lui cacher ses tremblements. Kurogane écoutait toujours la voix du mage, qui devenait de plus ne plus faible, marquant la fin de sa mélopée, la fin de deux vies, de deux flammes qui ont finalement cédés face au vent et qui brillent pour la dernière fois, consumant leur dernière force.

_Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel… _

Fye se tu, les fragiles derniers échos de sa voix venant mourir dans l'oreille du brun comme une supplique, une peur inavouée. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, fixant un monde insaisissable pour le commun des mortels, un monde fait de gris, de silence. Fye ne bougeait plus, seul la force avec laquelle sa main serrait celle de Kurogane pouvait prouver qu'il se trouvait toujours parmi eux, au milieu de cette sculpture de bois qui ne tarderait pas à partir en cendres.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, silence troublé uniquement par le bruit de l'huile déposé sur le bois, chaque goutte semblant à l'oreille des deux condamnés comme une cascade qui les rapprochaient un peu plus du grand plongeon.

Puis les jarres d'huiles disparurent pour laisser place au crépitement des torches qui approchaient dangereusement de leur combustible.

-"Fye…" murmura brusquement Kurogane, ne soutenant plus ce silence, éprouvant brusquement, à l'aube de leur mort, le besoin de parler, d'avouer ses sentiments… de partager. "Je v…"

-"Je t'aime, Kurogane…" interrompit brusquement Fye d'une voix à peine perceptible, mais dans laquelle Kurogane y reconnut le son d'un sanglot. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant le mage pleurer, spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir, ne jamais entendre.

-"Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… Fye…"

-"Je ne pleure pas!... Je…" Si cela était possible, la pression sur la main du brun augmenta encore d'un cran, comme essayant d'évacuer par ce procédé toutes ses émotions qu'ils ne voulaient pas ressentir… qu'il ne voulait pas que le brun sache qu'il ressente.

-"Fye… Je t'aime aussi…"Le blond laissa échapper un dernier sanglot de surprise, mais resta silencieux, observant de son regard bleuté les torches être jetées sur le bûcher, qui commençait à s'embraser lentement, donnant rapidement d'impressionnante flamme grâce à la présence de l'huile, sous les hurlement et applaudissement d'une foule rendu folle par cette simple vue. La vue de deux innocents qui s'apprêtaient à périr sans aucune résistance.

-"Je…suis désolé…" continua le ninja en observant les flammes se propageait sur le bois, observant les derniers instants de sa vie. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur… il n'avait pas peur de l'effet des flammes sur sa peau… Non. Il n'avait réellement pas peur de mourir. Il regrettait juste d'avoir des remords. "De ne pas avoir pu te sauver…"

Il tourna la tête, essayant d'apercevoir Fye, en vain. Il maudit intérieur son impuissance, sa faiblesse, qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici.

-"Je n'ai pas peur… Tu es avec moi…" La main de Kurogane caressa doucement les frêles doigts du mage, maigre réconfort, mais seul chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Les flammes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, les émanations de chaleur commençant à leur faire tourner la tête, la fumée les faisant tousser. Oui… cette fois tout était réellement fini. Leurs aventures, leur vie… leur amour qui ne faisait que naître mais qui déjà les rendaient inséparable, leur donnaient la force d'affronter cette dernière épreuve sans trembler.

-"Kuro… Tu veux… dormir? Avant que…" Un dernier regard sur les flammes, une dernière pression de main. Un dernier sursaut de vie avant une longue agonie.

-"Je ne te laisserai pas cette fois…" Et, comme si le blond se trouvait en face de lui, son image souriant tristement apparu devant ses yeux, le fixant de ces immensités saphirs dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre.

Il sentit tout d'un coup se répandre dans son corps la même force magique que lorsque Fye l'avait protégé la veille, un courant qui parcourue son corps, se mélangeant avec son sang, agissant comme un somnifère, lui insufflant l'envie de rejoindre Morphée sans plus tarder.

Fye était dans un état similaire, usant de sa magie pour les plonger tous deux dans un éternel sommeil sans douleur, voulant leur éviter une souffrance supplémentaire.

Et tandis que les flammes se rapprochaient, que le sommeil s'emparait d'eux, deux mots furent échangés en une parfaite harmonie, deux simples mots les liants à jamais tandis que leurs âmes s'envolaient dans la chaleur du feu, emmêlées l'une dans l'autre, refusant d'être séparées, même par la mort. Un Adieu, une promesse de renouveau dans un monde plus clément. Et par-dessous tout, un aveu dans un murmure, juste pour eux, échappant au reste du monde.

La confession d'un amour qui ne pourra être brisée ni par le temps ni par la mort.

Et quelque part dans une autre dimension, deux enfants et une boule de poil pleurent sur leurs compagnons disparus, apaisant leur peine en laissant couler leurs larmes. Et dans une autre encore, une femme se détourne d'un miroir sur lequel se déroule une scène à laquelle elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister. Et, en ayant une dernière pensée pour les deux jeunes amants dont l'âme venait de partir pour leur dernier voyage, cette femme se dit que la vie était parfois bien cruelle.

Connaître le futur ne veut pas dire avoir la possibilité de le changer.

Elle en avait fait l'expérience bien des fois, elle en avait souffert bien des fois. Mais la vie est égoïste et n'appartient qu'à elle même. Il faut la vivre au jour le jour et profiter de chaque instant présent. Car le bonheur et l'amour ne sont qu'éphémères et disparaissent aussi vites qu'ils sont apparus.

Et tandis que l'image sur le miroir disparaît sur le spectacle de deux corps se consumant au rythme des flammes, leurs mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre, comme un défi lancé au feu de les séparer, cette femme retourne dans sa boutique, lasse et résignée en se répétant une fois encore la même phrase.

La vie est parfois vraiment cruelle…

_Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel…  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, suite à la demande de plusierus personne, je vous met la seconde fin bien que je préfère largement la premiere (on est sadique ou on l'est pas hein...). Donc j'attend vos commentaires, comparaison... Bonne lecure! xD

**_RaR:_**

**Ondy: **Oui, quand on aime pas les deaths fic c'est fatal xD Mais ca me fait plaisir que t'es pas pu t'arrêter de lire (aucune logique xD) bon normalement la verison "Happy" est moins traumatisante, en espérant que t'aime celle la n.n

**Zo-chan: **Brisuese d'espoirs :p Je sais que je fais des fautes... personne est parfait, ce serait pas drole autrement xD ... Qui parle de blocage? De toute façon un "approfondissement" (je l'ai pas dit xD) aurait pas collé à l'ambiance :p et pi zut t'as qu'a allé te repasser Titanic xD

**Seddy:** Service express xD Et pi encore merci xD

**Tatayoyo... (je peux?):** xD ca nous fait un curieux mélange tout ça... j'ai encore jamais essayé xD enfin bon... maintenant t'as Ta happy end xD Alors interdiction de repleurer hein! T.T Sinon je culpabilise après u.u

**Para-san:** Ben si ils peuvent... la preuve... u.u alles, une ptite happy end pour le remontage de moral xD

**Mystala:** Merciiii (contente n.n) va y avoir des ruptue de stock en mouchoir en supermarché beintôt TT hésite pas à dire ce que tu pense de cette version xD

**Agathe:** Je te remercie n.n! mais c'est pas du talent, juste un report de stress du à mes exams xD

**titPiou:** Oui la musique peut entièrement changer l'ambiance qui se dégage d'un texte...xD Contente que t'ai aimé XD

* * *

Les bâtiments défilaient devant les yeux des trois compagnons qui couraient depuis plusieurs minutes sans se retourner, ne pensant qu'à s'éloigner de ce lieu dangereux.

Mais au bout d'une certaine distance parcourue, Fye s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa course, laissant s'éloigner de quelques pas Sakura et Shaoran qui se retournèrent en se rendant compte que le blond ne les suivait plus.

-"Fye-san!" cria Sakura, légèrement essoufflé, observant le mage qui s'était retourné, épiant les moindres mouvements de la rue. "Venez, Kurogane-san à dit que..."

-"Continuez sans moi!" leur lança le mage en leur jetant un regard. "Sortez du village et trouvez un endroit sûr, je vous rejoindrez plus tard!"

-"Que comptez-vous faire?" questionna Shaoran, la voix pressé par la panique

-"Je vais aller le rejoindre." les deux jeunes se lancèrent un regard perplexe.

-"Fye-san, vous ne devez pas..."

-"Trouvez un endroit sur, Mokona vous guidera!" Et sans plus de parole, le blond s'élança en courant dans la direction opposé de celle où il aurait du aller, sous les yeux de Sakura et Shaoran qui ne comprenaient pas son rapide changement de comportement. Ils se lancèrent un regard, et choisirent finalement de faire ce que Fye leur avait conseillé, jugeant qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité dans les combats, et sortirent de la ville accompagnés de Mokona.

Fye courait toujours vers le centre du village où ils avaient abandonnés Kurogane à peine quelques minutes auparavant, un étrange mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu laisser le ninja seul... Il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de s'en sortir face à ces adversaires... face à des adversaires qui avaient un fort potentielle et une forte maîtrise de la magie.

Cela se sentait. Fye l'avait senti alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans l'enceinte du village. La force magique dégageait une aura bien particulière, et il suffisait de quelques heures d'entraînement pour être capable de la ressentir. A condition d'avoir les affinités pour, bien sur.

Et la magie qu'il avait sentie était puissante. Trop puissante pour qu'un simple guerrier, aussi puissant soit-il, ne puisse faire face seul. Même si sa présence ne résoudrait rien, ne ferait que gêner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Son esprit le refusait.

Il arriva finalement sur la place principale du village, et se replia derrière un angle de mur où il pouvait passer inaperçu, reprenant sa respiration, chaque volute d'air entrant dans ses poumons lui déchirant la poitrine. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre un souffle normal avant de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour observer la scène.

Kurogane se retrouvait agenouillé à terre, empoignant si fermement son sabre planté au sol que les jointures de ses mains en étaient d'une blancheur presque inhumaine. La respiration haletante, l'air pénétrait difficilement dans ses poumons, lui arrachant à chaque fois une douleur atroce au niveau des côtes, dont certaines étaient certainement brisées.

Et à seulement quelques mètres de là, Fye, toujours dissimulé par l'angle d'un mur, regardait avec horreur le sang s'écouler de ses multiples plaies, l'affaiblissant de secondes en secondes, le rapprochant un peu plus de la mort.

Malgré toute sa force et sa volonté, le ninja ne faisait pas le poids face à de tel "sorciers", avec une telle maîtrise de la magie. Mais malgré tout, il avait voulu s'opposer, il avait voulu combattre pour permettre aux autres de fuir et de se mettre en sécurité. Ce qu'il aurait du faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Enfin, ça, s'était la raison implicite. La raison qu'il n'avouerait jamais devant qui que se soit, même pas devant lui-même. Pour tout le monde, il combattait pour "devenir le plus fort". Mais il existe toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soit, dans un monde ou dans un autre.

Et là, en l'occurrence, ce n'était une personne qui se retrouvaient face à lui, mais une dizaine, l'encerclant totalement, le tenant en joue de leur sceptre, prêt à mettre un terme à sa vie. D'un seul geste, d'une seule parole ils pourraient le faire disparaître à jamais, dans la plus totale indifférence, avant de continuer à tuer les villageois, à continuer cette effusion de sang.

Parole qui fut prononcée, geste qui fut exécuté sans l'once d'aucune hésitation devant le regard ardent d'un ninja qui était prêt à combattre jusqu'à la mort, qui ne tarderait visiblement pas à venir.

Une magie lancée, mais une magie qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

A la seconde ou les rayons magiques des agresseurs auraient du foudroyer le ninja sur place, une immense lumière bleue éblouit le ninja, qui du attendre quelques instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, plus aucune douleur ne parcourait son corps, toutes ses blessures avaient visiblement cicatrisés, et seule la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir. Tous ses ennemis étaient à terre, inerte, vidés de toute énergie. Tout simplement mort. Tous. Aucun survivant.

Et devant lui se tenait Fye, les bras écarté, les paumes tendues vers le ciel au dessus desquelles planaient une petite sphère de lumière bleue, la même que celle qui l'avait ébloui quelques secondes auparavant, flottant un instant dans les airs avant de disparaître.

Fye resta immobile, tournant le dos au ninja qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin non. Il avait compris. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à réaliser la portée de l'acte du mage, sur le blond, sur lui. La signification de l'utilisation d'une magie qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais utiliser, et cela pour le sauver, lui.

Pourquoi? La réponse lui crevait les yeux, mais son cerveau refusait de l'admettre, refusait de croire en une réalité qui pourrait être épineuse en n'engendrait que des problèmes.

Soudainement, le mage s'effondra au sol, tombant a genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Le brun se précipita vers lui, mais resta figé en réalisant l'expression d'horreur et de dégoût qu'affichait le visage habituellement souriant de son compagnon. Une horreur face à ce qu'il venait de faire, un dégoût de lui-même, de ses actes.

Le brun posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule, le faisant violemment sursauter. Fye tourna vers lui un regard perdu, les yeux humides, au bord des larmes.

-"Je les ai tués..." murmura t'il d'une voix tremblantes, fixant Kurogane comme s'il n'était qu'un simple étranger. "Je les ai tués..." Il détourna son regard pour fixer ses mains, mains desquels étaient sorti la magie qui lui avait permis de le sauver. Le brun le secoua un peu, essayant de lui faire reprendre contenance.

-"Fye! Eh! Fye!"

-"Je..." Le brun le regarda, surpris, et presque effrayé de voir son compagnon dans un état pareil. Pour lui, tuer était une chose simple, banale. Une affaire de tous les jours, surtout quand ces personnes en voulaient à sa vie.

Mais visiblement, le blond n'avait pas la même notion de "tuer". Le brun se rappelait bien la première fois qu'il avait pris la vie d'un homme. Oui, il avait perdu la tête. Oui, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas remis si la princesse Tomoyo n'était pas venu à son encontre. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que Fye aurait cette réaction, lui qui pensait, au vu de sa façon de combattre, qu'il avait déjà tué. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Un craquement lui fit relever la tête, et il s'aperçut que les villageois commençaient à ressortir de chez d'une démarche effrayé, les toisant d'un air mauvais. Le brun fronça les sourcils, comprenant que rester ne seraient pas la meilleure solution et secoua Fye un peu plus vivement.

-"Fye, ressaisis-toi, bon sang!" Le blond l'ignora, restant obstinément recroquevillé sur lui-même, continuant à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, perdu dans un monde auquel lui seule pouvait accéder.

Exaspéré par les non réactions du blond, Kurogane finit par le gifler avec violence, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Il porta sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, rougi par la violence du choc, levant un regard interrogateur à Kurogane.

-"Kuro...chan...?" Fye survola la place du regard, regardant les corps toujours à terre, réalisant la situation. Kurogane se releva, essayant d'entraîner le blond avec lui, mais que ce dernier voulu faire de même, il chancela ses yeux se troublant comme s'il s'apprêtait à perdre connaissance et s'effondra dans les bras du ninja qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Fye resta un instant dans un état proche du coma avant que ses yeux ne reprennent vie en même temps que leur propriétaire qui se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Kurogane essaya de retenir le blond par bras pour le faire partir, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il était bien décidé à rester ici. Kurogane regarda autour de lui les villageois qui commençaient à fortement s'agiter autour d'eux, sans doute attirés par la magie qu'avait du déployé le mage.

-"Fye, sois raisonnable bon sang!" siffla Kurogane entre ses dents. "On ne doit pas rester ici! Viens!" Il fit une nouvelle tentative, mais le blond le repoussa de la même manière, dégageant son bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-"Je les ais tués, Kurogane. Prendre des vies humaine à un prix." dit-il d'un ton sérieux, froid. "Pars si tu le souhaite. Je n'aurais pas du les tuer..." il posa son regard sur les nombreux cadavres gisant à terre, sans vie, puis le posa sur plusieurs villageois armés de cordes qui s'approchaient vers eux, criant des "sorciers" et des "Il faut les brûler" à tout va, s'approchant d'eux avec méfiance. Fye jeta un dernier regard à Kurogane, l'incitant à partir, à le laisser seul assumer son choix. Mais le ninja ne bougea pas, se contenant lui aussi de le regarder de ses yeux de braise.

-"Tu m'as sauvé." se contenta t'il de répondre d'une voix neutre, comme il dirait bonjour à un simple passant. "Je ne te laisserai pas seul."

Le blond le regarda, étonné, et détourna la tête à ces paroles, ses joues se teintant d'une légère couleur rouge qui n'échappa pas au ninja, qui laissa échapper un léger rire à cette vue.

Les villageois arrivèrent à leur niveau, leur sommant de ne pas résister, ce qu'il firent sans un mot tandis qu'on leur attachait les poignets à l'aide de cordes. Fye évitait soigneusement le regard de Kurogane, intrigué de son soudain changement de comportement.

Puis, soudainement, une des personnes qui les avait attaché quelques instant auparavant, leva un sceptre de bois et assena un coup au mage au niveau du ventre, le faisant se plier en deux et poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il tomba au sol, inconscient, les respirations saccadées. Le ninja voulut se débattre pour aider son compagnon, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, le même sort lui fut attribué, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement fut le visage de Fye tordu en un rictus de douleur.

Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouis par les rayons de soleil qui filtrait au travers d'une épaisse couche de tissus. Il mit quelques instant à se souvenir où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se réveille avec un tel mal de tête et une telle douleur au niveau de son abdomen.

Et alors qu'il observait l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, espèce de pièce dont les murs étaient constitués de bois et d'étranges tissus aux couleurs orangée, qui laissaient filtrés quelques raies de lumières, ses souvenirs revenaient petits à petits dans sa mémoire.

L'arrivée du clan des sorciers aux villages, le combat de Kurogane pour leur permettre, à lui et aux deux enfants, de fuir en sécurité... Lui qui était resté malgré les protestations du ninja... Lui qui avait utilisé sa magie pour le sauver...

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable à cette pensée. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. En voyant ainsi son compagnon, impuissant, s'apprêtant à se faire tuer... Son corps avait agi tout seul, il avait utilisé sa magie pour le sauver, et avait sacrifié pour ceci des vies humaines. Peut-être pas des vies utiles, ou des vies honorables. Non. Juste des vies humaines. Ajoutant un peu plus à sa liste de victimes.

-"Tu es réveillé?" Le mage sursauta en entendant la voix du ninja à coté de lui, et tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, le toisant de ses yeux rouges qui, étrangement, brillaient d'un sentiment...d'inquiétude? "Comment te sens-tu?" demanda t'il.

Fye le regarda un instant. Le ninja avait les poignées liés par une épaisse corde elle même attaché à un rondin de bois positionné quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, et les frottement sur sa peau démontrait qu'il avait essayé de s'en défaire avant de laisser tomber, estimant sans doute que ça n'en valait finalement pas la peine.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même situation, incapable de faire un geste, incapable d'échapper à ce regard qui semblait pouvoir lire à travers lui au moindre faux pas. Que penserait Kurogane s'il savait pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte? Tout cela n'était qu'une faiblesse de plus de son esprit... Il avait fait la promesse de ne plus utiliser sa magie, et il l'avait brisé sous les yeux de Kurogane... sous les yeux de la seule personne dont il voulait avoir la reconnaissance.

Le seule personne devant laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas se montrait tel qu'il était, un lâche, quelqu'un qui fuit son passé, qui fuit son futur... Quelqu'un qui avait peur de la moindre ombre qui se trouvait devant lui, qui sursauter imperceptiblement au moindre bruit de pas durant la nuit.

Le mage détourna la tête à cette pensée, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, incapable de regarder le brun dans les yeux plus longtemps. S'il n'était pas attaché à ce foutu rondin, il se serait éclipser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il serait sorti de la pièce avant que son masque ne tombé définitivement, qu'il ne prononce ces mots fatals qui auraient anéanti cette relation d'amitié entre eux.

Simple amitié... depuis longtemps, Fye désirait bien plus de la part du brun... il avait compris la cause de l'affolement de ses battements de coeur lorsque que le brun se trouvait dangereusement près de lui. Il avait compris qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, il avait fini par se brûler les ailes, et qu'il s'était, malgré toutes ses résolution, attaché beaucoup trop à ce ninja solitaire qui ne le laisserait jamais entré dans sa vie, qui ne le considérerait jamais comme autre chose qu'un compagnon de voyage, qu'un mage chieur et bruyant.

Rien d'autre qu'une connaissance.

Fye sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à de telles choses, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre. Il détourna un peu plus la tête.

-"Fye..." le corps du blond se crispa, ne tournant pas la tête, évitant pas dessus tout de tourner la tête. "Pourquoi... m'as-tu protégé?"

Pris par surprise, le blond ne pu s'empêcher malgré tout de relever la tête vers le ninja, qui le fixait d'un regard plus doux que l'habituel qui le fit frissonner sans qu'il n'en comprenne exactement la raison.

Fye fixa un bout de bois en face de lui, restant silencieux. Que répondre à une telle question? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas s'y risquer, ayant peur de la réaction du brun, ayant peur de se faire rejeter... Mais il ne pouvait mentir non plus... pas à lui. Il savait pertinemment quand le blond mentait, quand il se cachait derrière des excuses grotesques et ses sourires.

-"Je..." Il s'apprêtait à répondre, tenter le coup du mensonges, espérant vainement que le brun ne le verrait pas, mais il fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de leur prison.

L'individu portait une longue toge marron dont l'extrémité traînait par terre sur au moins cinq centimètres, avec une capuche recouvrant presque la totalité de son visage, ne laissant voir que sa barbe grise et ses yeux brillant d'un lugubre éclat noir, contrastant avec les rides qui ornaient sa peau, prouvant son âge avancé.

-"Vous êtes des sorciers." Fye et Kurogane le regardèrent, attendant la suite de cette phrase qui n'était visiblement pas une question mais une certitude à ses yeux. "Vous avez usez de magie, vous en connaissez l'art. Vous devez donc être condamnée en tant que tel."

Le ninja tiqua à l'usage du mot "condamner", se rappelant les échos qu'ils avaient entendu le peu de temps qu'ils étaient restés dans ce village. Visiblement, ce pays était dévasté par une grande troupe de sorciers qui pillaient les villages, tuant toutes personnes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. Et visiblement, toutes les personnes reconnut comme sorciers finissaient sur un bûchers en peu de temps, qu'il le soit réellement ou non. La suspicion et la peur suffisait à l'homme pour connaître des folies.

-"Ce soir, vous aurez droit au sort qui attend tous les sorciers, vous périrez par les flammes, châtiment bénin pour les démons que vous êtes. Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsque que le soleil aura terminer sa course dans le ciel." Sur ce, leur hôte repartit comme il était venu, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un ninja bouche bée d'une telle déclaration et un mage qui fixait un coin de la pièce d'un regard vide.

Dans un geste de rage, le ninja essaya une fois encore de défaire les cordes qui maintenaient prisonniers ses poignées, mais ne réussissant qu'a s'arracher un peu plus la peau, un mince filet de sang commençant à couler le long de son bras.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence gêné, lourd de réflexion, de non-dits. Un silence que le ninja n'arriva pas a supportait très longtemps, bouillant de l'intérieur.

-"Bon sang!" cracha t'il soudainement, n'en pouvant plus de l'immobilité et du manque de réaction total de son voisin de prison. "Fye, réagit! Tu vas quand même pas te laisser faire!" Le blond releva la tête pour ancrer ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Kurogane.

Et ce dernier compris alors que le blond ne tenterait rien. Dans ses yeux se reflétait cette lueur si significative d'une personne qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'elle veut. En l'occurrence, il avait trouvé une raison pour mourir. Cette lueur d'abandon que le ninja détestait tant voir chez le mage. En particulier chez le mage.

Que ce soit des gens qu'il ne croiserait qu'une fois dans sa vie, il s'en foutait. C'était leur vie, ils en faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais étrangement, quand il voyait ce sentiment dans les yeux de Fye, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines, et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec lui. Il s'en fichait, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Rien d'autre, rien de plus.

Et pourtant, quelque chose se soulevait au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

-"Merde, Fye! Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose! Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver si c'est pour nous laissez mourir comme ça!" Le blond écarquilla les yeux aux paroles du brun, interloqué par ses paroles.

-"Je peux te faire sortir si tu le souhaite..." murmura t'il, arrachant un moue éberlué au ninja qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je resterais avec toi."

-"Même si tu dois mourir avec moi?"

-"Il n'y a aucune raison que tu meure ici." le blond détourna une fois encore son regard à l'opposé de la pièce, baissant la tête, laissant tous le poids de son corps reposer sur ses poignets, les faisant blanchir au contact de la corde.

-"Je suis désolé... je ne peux pas partir... ce n'est que la punition logique pour les crimes que j'ai commis."

-"Tu n'as commis aucun crime, Fye!" s'énerva le brun. "Ils assassinaient des gens! Les tuer n'est pas un crime bon sang!" Kurogane observa les poings de Fye se crisper sur la poutre, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau jusqu'à la transpercer et se faire saigner.

-"Tu ne peux pas comprendre!" hurla brusquement le blond d'une voix tremblante, entre la colère et les larmes, mélange de désespoir, de regrets, de haine envers lui-même... de déception que le brun n'arrive pas à le comprendre. "Ce n'est pas ça! Je... Ça fait trop longtemps... que je n'aurais pas du exister..." Le ninja le foudroya du regard, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le frapper une bonne fois pour toute, maudissant les cordes qui l'en empêchait, maudissant se foutu mage qui arrivait décidemment à le mettre hors de ses gonds en à peine quelques mots.

-"Et alors? Tu as tué. Moi aussi. Et je continue bien à vivre avec! Si tu tiens tant à mourir, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait avant?!"

-"Je ne peux pas mourir..."

-"Non. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu tiens à vivre mais tu refuse de l'admettre parce que tu as peur de quelque chose. Tu as peur de ton passé et c'est pour ça que tu le fuis. Si tu voulais réellement mourir, tu le serais déjà depuis longtemps." Les jointures de ses mains pâlirent un peu plus, laissant tomber des gouttes de sang dont la couleur contrastait avec la blancheur de son visage.

-"Peut-être..." souffla t'il dans un murmure en tournant sa tête vers le ninja. "Peut-être que j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre entre temps..." Son regard changea en l'espace d'une seconde, sa colère semblait être retombé comme elle était venu, et il ne restait alors dans ses yeux qu'un immense désarroi, une tristesse qui ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Et le brun s'en voulut d'être à l'origine d'une telle expression, même si au fond de lui, voir le mage sans aucun masque, juste lui-même, laissant éclater ses sentiments au grand jour, le rassurait, lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas si inhumain que ça.

-"Pourquoi es-tu là...Kurogane?... Pourquoi choisi tu de rester ici?"

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, laissant un instant planer un silence entre eux.

-"J'ai une dette envers toi." dit finalement le brun d'une voix neutre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotions. Émotions qu'ils ressentaient pourtant fortement au fond de lui. Une envie soudaine de se rapprocher du mage... aussi bien physiquement que moralement, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait tant. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche lui montra alors qu'ils n'avait pas, vraiment pas, choisi la meilleure option pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le regard d'une personne définitivement brisée, dont le dernier espoir vient d'être jeté au sol et piétinée sans aucun respect, sans aucun regret.

Et même avec du recul, ce qu'il se passa ensuite resta bien mystérieux dans la tête des deux jeunes gens. Les cordes retenant le mage se retrouvèrent soudainement au sol, libérant le captif qui se rapprocha de Kurogane, une lueur suppliante dans le regard. Il se trouvait face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sentant leur souffle chaud sur leur visage.

-"Si tu t'obstines à vouloir rester..." souffla le mage "Tu mourras avec moi ce soir dans les flammes... je ne veux pas t'y obliger..." Il détourna légèrement les yeux tandis que le brun observait chaque trait de son visage, essayant de retenir les frissons que provoquait la respiration du mage sur sa peau.

-"Et je ne me sens pas obliger non plus..." Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe.

-"Tu es sur?" Le brun regarda un instant dans les yeux bleu du mage, ne sachant exactement se qu'il comptait faire, s'en fichant en fait royalement du moment que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, qu'il sente encore un peu son souffle sur son visage. Il hocha vaguement la tête et ferma les yeux quand quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il sursauta, surpris, rouvrant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais une langue s'y insinua, lui bloquant toute possibilité de paroles. Il resta figé, surpris, incapable de faire le moindre geste jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se décide enfin à le laisser reprendre un souffle dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir arrêté de prendre. Il le regarda un instant, la seule émotion dans ces yeux rouges se laissant voir étant sa stupéfaction.

Fye passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-"Juste une fois, Kuro-chan... laisse moi juste rêver une fois avant de mourir... Je t'en prie..." Il releva la tête, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur de désir que le brun ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Première fois qu'il comprenait enfin les sentiments du blond à son égard, ces nombreux rejets dès qu'il poussait la plaisanterie trop loin. Première fois qu'il réalisait lui aussi la portée des sentiments qui l'attachait au blond.

Fye posa son front contre celui de Kurogane et ferma les yeux, profitant du contact de sa peau, de son souffle glissant sur ses joues.

-"Je t'aime, Kuro..." souffla t'il imperceptiblement. Le ninja ne réagit pas plus qu'auparavant, se contenant d'observer le mage qui s'ouvrait corps et âme à lui, mais qui hésitait encore sur ses propres émotions. Mais alors que le blond se penchait pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, le brun l'interrompit dans son geste.

-"Fye..." ce dernier le regarda, ses yeux bleus effrayés à l'idée d'un éventuel rejet. "Peux-tu... me détacher?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Moi aussi, Fye... Depuis longtemps... Je t'aime..." Le mage le regarda comme s'il parlait une langue étrangères, refusant de croire que tout était si simple, refusant de croire que Kurogane, l'homme dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, fier et indépendant, puisse lui céder si facilement, puisse dire qu'il l'aimait. Non... C'était trop facile pour être vrai...

-"Non..."

-"Laisse moi t'aimer Fye... Je ne te ferais pas de mal... Jamais..." Kurogane avança doucement sa tête jusqu'à déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui resta figé un instant avant de finalement céder.

Tant pis si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Tant pis si le brun ne faisait ça que pour assouvir une pulsion. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Mais cela importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était l'homme en face de lui.

Fye glissa doucement ses mains le long des bras de l'homme encore captif, mains qu'il passa devant les cordes qui se coupèrent toutes seule, tombant à terre. Des cordes qui libèrent des bras puissants dont les mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches du blond, le faisant frémir.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur, les doigts de Fye venant se perdre dans la noirceur des cheveux de son nouvel amant, son autre main passant sous son T-shirt, caressant chaque centimètre de cette peau dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à terre, s'embrassant toujours fiévreusement, libérant un désir jusqu'à présent bridé, prêt à éclater, à naître au grand jour.

Le partage d'un amour trop longtemps dissimulé, de deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre mais ayant toute deux peur des conséquences que pourraient avoir leurs actes. Mais sous les rayons chaud du soleil traversant les tissus, deux corps se découvrent, avides de chaleur, ne s'éloignant pas de plus de quelques centimètres de peur de se perdre après s'être finalement retrouvés.

Et au milieu de ces baisers échangés, de ces soupirs indécis, ces quelques mots, toujours prononcés dans un souffle entre deux caresses, dans un murmures entre deux baisers. Des mots qui lient deux hommes déjà condamnés à une fin inéluctable, deux hommes ayant le besoin de se sentir plus que jamais vivant.

Une paix intérieure qui s'emparent des deux amants alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi complets que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une sérénité qui apaise leurs âmes meurtries, et qui leur donne le courage de tout affronter.

Juste une chaleur qui vient combler le vide de deux coeur, et toujours dans un souffle, ces deux mots qui restent en suspens dans l'air, un aveu, un abandon face à ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, illuminant la terre de ces couleurs chatoyantes que sont celles du crépuscule. Fye regardait la lumière baisser lentement au travers des tissus qui leur servaient de prison, encore blottis dans les bras de Kurogane, entouré de cette chaleur qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver après tant d'années passés dans le froid et la solitude la plus totale.

Et, perdu dans cet océan de couleur qu'était le coucher du soleil, il réfléchissait. Il pensait à lui, à Kurogane. Simplement à eux.

Juste à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé, une relation poussée dans une intimité un peu plus profonde, dans une complicité qui n'avait plus besoin de parole pour être comprise… Un aveu, tardif mais franc, qui avait fait basculer leur deux vie… Une vie qui allait se terminer d'ici quelques instants…

_"Nous viendrons vous chercher lorsque que le soleil aura terminer sa course dans le ciel"._

Cette phrase semblait planer au dessus de ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis maintenant un temps qu'il avait cessé de compter. Quelques minutes, quelques heures… Qu'y a-t-il de plus dérisoire que le temps lorsque l'on sait que la fin est indubitablement proche?

Le rêve allait se terminer alors qu'il ne faisait que commencer, telle une chimère disparaissant après avoir finit son rôle. Un rêve n'est pas fait pour durer… il n'est que le reflet d'un subconscient tourmenté, un moment d'échappatoire et de repos au milieu d'une vie emplie de supplice.

Effleurer du bout du doigt une réalité qui aurait pu exister… Si seulement il avait pu réaliser avant… Réaliser que ses espoirs étaient loin de l'utopie, que ses sentiments étaient partagés…

Mais il est maintenant trop tard pour avoir des regrets, cela ne changerait rien… Autant se délectait du présent, et du mince futur qui leur resté à passait ensemble…

Quelques fugaces instants à profiter de ce silence respectueux, de cette humble félicitée entre deux personne qui viennent de se découvrir pour la première et dernière fois, qui comprennent le vrai sens de leur vie à l'aube de leur achèvement.

Et pourtant… il y tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu se dire… tant de choses qui ne pourrait plus jamais être dites… Ils auraient pu tout partagé, leur vie, leurs craintes… parler de tout et de rien… juste apprendre à se connaître.

Mais ils restaient obstinément silencieux, de peur de briser cet instant de paix si fragile, de faire disparaître ce songe d'un simple mot… ils songeaient à leurs actions, à leurs paroles. A ces paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans un murmure, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, entre deux soupirs, deux caresses…

Un nouveau commencement à l'aube de la fin.

Une légère brise se glissa à l'intérieur, venant caresser la peu sensible du mage, qui ne pu retenir un frisson, brisant par ainsi sa méditation.

-"Ça va?" souffla le ninja dans son dos, mettant à son tour un terme à ce silence. Fye bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son amant, levant ses yeux vers lui, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Une question qui ne devrait pas être posé dans de telles situations… pas quand l'inéluctable s'apprêtent à faire de nouvelles victimes… Et pourtant, aucun sous-entendu ne c'était glissé dans cette phrase, aucune pointe d'ironie. Juste une pointe d'inquiétude, d'intérêt, qui se percevait aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans son regard.

-"Ça va…" répondit tout simplement le blond d'une voix lointaine, comme encore perdue dans un monde indécelable, fermant les yeux. "Dis, Kurogane…"

Le ninja sourit à l'usage de son nom sans aucun suffixe affectueux, chose rare et précieuse, et passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux du blond, l'incitant à continuer. Celui-ci se laissa un peu aller contre cette main, se délectant de cette tendresse qui lui était offerte avant de continuer.

-"Est-ce que…tu as peur…de mourir…?" Fye ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, guettant une quelconque réponse sur son visage. Ils se scrutèrent quelques instant, laissant planer un silence indécis avant que le brun ne brise cette immobilité en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

-"Non… Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Fye…" Le blond continua à le regarder, attendant la fin de la phrase que le brun avait laissée inachevé. "Mais…" Son regard se troubla alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, considérant un instant ce qu'il éprouvait exactement. "J'ai peur… de te voir mourir…" souffla t'il dans un murmure à peine audible, confidence d'une faiblesse enfin admise, reconnu,… dévoilée.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles, et se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-"Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Kuro…" Il porta doucement sa main sur les lèvres du ninja, les effleurant du bout des doigts comme il aurait effleuré la statue d'un dieu. "Tu n'as pas à…"

Fye fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les lèvres du brun se pressant sur les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer plus avant. A quoi bon s'alourdir de parole quand la décision a déjà été prise? Kurogane savait parfaitement ce que Fye s'apprêtait à lui dire. Mais il avait déjà choisi.

Il avait décidé en connaissance de cause de rester avec lui, quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, quelque soit la décision de Fye. Jamais il ne le laisserait seul après cette journée, jamais il ne le laisserait tomber après avoir finalement réussi à l'atteindre.

Fye ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, se laissant aller en comprenant qu'à présent les mots n'importaient plus. Il approfondit tendrement leur baiser, laissant tomber toute pensée inutile, se laissant juste envahir pas ces sensations qu'il l'avait déjà saisi auparavant dans la journée, tandis que leur langue entamait un balai endiablé.

Le désir. Un désir qui était jusqu'à présent ignoré, refoulé au plus profond de leur être, et qui était maintenant enfin libéré, insatiable, demandant toujours plus. Comme un colossal incendie que personne ne peut éteindre et qui s'étend toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'oxygène, les yeux encore empli de cette passion, le regard rieur, moqueur, défiant le monde d'essayer de les séparer.

Fye se laissa tomber contre le torse du brun, un soupir d'aise franchissant ses lèvres tandis que son amant refermait ses bras sur lui.

-"Kuro… il faudrait s'en occuper…" murmura t'il en reposant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. "Pour les enfants…" Le brun fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, lui arrachant un frémissement.

-"Tu es sur de toi?" demanda t'il doucement au creux de son oreille Fye hocha légèrement la tête avant de se redresser et de se relever, chancelant un peu. Kurogane voulut se relever pour l'aider, mais Fye le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-"Ça va aller…" Il s'approcha d'un des murs en bois et traça d'étranges arabesques en forme de cercle, murmurant une litanie que le ninja ne saisi pas le sens. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, les arabesques se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleutée, et Fye revint s'asseoir près du brun, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

-"Fye…?" s'inquiéta Kurogane en le voyant essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger sur son torse, passant une main sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes qui glissaient sur sa peau.

-"Ce n'est rien, Kuro…" Il reporta son attention sur le cercle qu'il avait tracé sur le mur où une image apparaissait peu à peu, sortant du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé pour laisser entrevoir l'image de Yuuko qui les regardait tristement.

-"Je pensais bien que vous finiriez par me contacter" dit-elle d'un ton neutre, contrastant avec son regard. Le mage lui répondit par un léger sourire.

-"Alors nous n'avons pas à vous expliquer la situation. Nous avons un souhait à formulez"

-"Je connais votre souhait" dit-elle en hochant la tête sans les quittez des yeux. "Il sera exaucée."

-"Quel est le prix?" demanda Fye. La sorcière des dimensions ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma la referma devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux amants, Fye légèrement tremblant, blottis dans les bras du brun qui ne le quittait pas du regard… Regard tendre, protecteur. Elle ferma les yeux et laisse échapper un léger soupir.

-"Votre prix à déjà été payé." Annonça t'elle en rouvrant les yeux. Fye lui lança un regard interrogateur. "J'annoncerai à Mokona de partir sans vous." Fye l'observa un instant avant de murmurer un vague remerciement, étonné par son comportement à leur vis-à-vis. Yuuko se retourna, leur tournant le dos tandis que l'image disparaissait comme elle était apparue, un brouillard, obscurcissant les couleurs, rendant les traits incertains.

-"Je… vous souhaite bonne chance…" dit-elle juste avant de disparaître, entraînant avec elle les arabesques qui s'effacèrent du mur.

Fye resta un instant interdit, fixant d'un air indécis le mur en face de lui, surpris, et quelque peu…touché par les paroles de la sorcière. Au moins Shaoran et Sakura s'en sortirai sans mal… En espérant qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions sur leur soudain changement de dimensions… ainsi que sur leur absence…

Un doigt de Kuro vient caresser sa joue, le faisant sursauter et le tirant de réflexions dans lesquelles il ne s'était pas aperçu s'être plongé.

-" Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?" demanda t'il en voyant l'expression quelque peu perdue de son amant, le serrant un peu plus contre lui en le sentant trembler. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant en un baiser chaste, tandis que ce dernier fermer lentement les yeux, se laissant aller à la fatigue.

-"Je suis désolé… de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça…" Il se laissa glissé contre le corps du brun, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible tandis qu'il se laissait emporté par le sommeil, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Tu n'es pas le responsable de ma présence ici…" Le blond rouvrit ses yeux bleus, troublés par la fatigue, pour fixer le ninja avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-"Merci…"

-"Dort… tu as besoin de te reposer…" souffla Kurogane. Fye se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la nuit qui avait finis de tomber, les laissant dans l'obscurité.

-"Nous allons avoir l'éternité pour nous reposer, Kuro…" murmura t'il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, perdu dans un monde qu'il était le seul à voir.

-"Fye…" Le mage referma les yeux, semblant se concentrer, et commença à murmurer ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne chanson. Sa voix, bien que simple murmure, résonnait dans le silence de la nuit fraîchement tombé, comme un écho dans les montagnes, se répercutant dans l'esprit du ninja comme une dernière ode, une dernière promesse.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel…  
_

Le ninja regarda un instant son amant, figé, surpris par sa soudaine envie de chant à un moment pareil, surpris par les paroles… Il l'écouta en silence, se laissant pénétrer par l'intensité du son mélodieux, laissant la paix qui se dégageait des paroles prendre possession de lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, annihilant toutes pensées, cohérentes ou non, laissant son esprit dériver au rythme de la douce mélodie chantée par son amant. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Fye, que celui-ci serra presque avec désespoir.

_Nous serons morts ce soir  
D'avoir trop bravé les dards  
Nous serons là ce soir  
Invités par le hasard_

_Parmi les nuages et les sirènes _

_C'est une belle journée  
Pour mourir là… et partir vers le ciel_

Des bruits de pas retentirent à l'extérieur, s'approchant de leur prison avant d'entrer en poussant les épais tissus qui servaient d'entrés. Fye continua à chanter, emporté par ses sensations, par sa musique, et Kurogane ne prit pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux, profitant au maximum de ce moment qui allait se terminer dans peu de temps.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et une voix autre que celle suave du mage retentit brusquement, s'élevant dans l'air comme un rappel à la réalité.

-"Les prisonniers! Les prisonniers se sont détachés!" cria la personne qui était entré. Aussitôt, d'autre nombreux bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Kurogane rouvrit les yeux, fusillant du regard la personne qui avait crié, cette personne qui lui annonçait que cette fois, tout était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel…_

D'autres personnes entrèrent après avoir entendu le cri, et plusieurs d'entre elles se précipitèrent sur les deux prisonniers, les relevant brusquement. La main de Fye lâcha celle du ninja à contre cœur tandis qu'il continuait à chanter sa mélodie, indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Seul une chose comptait encore pour lui. Seul comptait encore cette mains qu'on lui avait arraché de force, seul compter ce regard posé sur lui, lui donnant le courage de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Du courage… ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce qu'il avait découvert en rencontrant Kurogane. Un courage dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable en lui avouant ses sentiments… L'approche de la mort peut entraîner bien des actes de courage… de courage ou de folie.

_Nous serons forts et fiers  
De partir pour faire la guerre  
Vous à l'abri du front  
A parfaire vos illusions  
Allumer les feux et les chandelles  
Parmi les étoiles et les anges qui,  
Qui nous ramènent au ciel…_

On leur attacha les mains à l'aide de corde avant de les pousser dehors, essayant de les toucher le moins possible, comme s'ils étaient infectés par une maladie mortelle, comme si les toucher les feraient mourir sur place.

Ce fut Fye qui fut poussé à l'extérieur en premier, et sa première réaction fut de lever le visage vers le ciel luisant d'étoiles, comme lui adressant une prière silencieuse. Kurogane le suivit de près, fixant de son regard ardent le mage qui continuait obstinément son chant, comme si cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre… même si cela était sans aucun doute le cas.

Il observait le corps diaphane du blond, toujours tremblant, ses yeux dans lesquelles se reflétaient une angoisse, une peur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

-"Tais-toi, sorcier!" cracha soudain l'un des geôliers à Fye. Le blond l'ignora, continuant à chanter, ses lèvres pâles se mouvant au fil des paroles, et Kurogane se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu. L'homme qui avait parlé s'apprêtait à lever un bras pour assener un coup au mage dans le but de le faire taire, mais une autre personne posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant arrêter son geste.

-"Laisse-le"

_Ce soir, ce soir  
C'est le ciel qui s'ennuie et qui nous appelle  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel qui nous convie vers une vie nouvelle  
Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel…  
_

Les deux compagnons avançaient lentement vers la place qui serait bientôt le témoin de leur mort, surveillés et suivis de près par une dizaine d'homme. Aucun son ne résonnait autre que celui de leur pas étouffé par la terre meuble et de la mélodie sortant de la bouche du blond, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante au fil des secondes, malgré la fierté et la détermination qui s'en dégageait.

Kurogane aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras… l'embrasser, le rassurer… lui faire tout oublier de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qui allait se passer. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un mauvais rêve.

_Parmi les nuages et les sirènes  
Parmi les étoiles et Sirieh nous appelle…_

Et alors qu'ils marchaient, une foule gigantesque apparut soudain au détour d'une rue, formant un attroupement autour d'une grande place au milieu de laquelle était positionné un énorme tas de bois en forme d'estrade, plus communément appelé en ce monde, bûcher.

Quand Kurogane et Fye apparurent devant la foule, le bourdonnement incessant de celle-ci prit soudainement fin, tout les villageois se retournant vers eux, laissant planer un silence lugubre, une atmosphère lourde de terreur, de reproche… une envie de meurtre presque palpable.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la foule, ignorant les cris de haine, murmures d'insultes et soupirs indignés qui s'élevaient sur leur passage. Une foule qui se moquait entièrement d'avoir été sauvé par cette magie qu'il s'apprêtait à condamner, dont la conduite était dictée par la seule peur de l'inconnue… par la seule peur de l'existence d'une force plus puissante que ce que leur imagination leur permettait de concevoir…

La seule peur de la force…quelque chose existant depuis la nuit des temps, rendant l'homme avide de sang, avide de mort.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a choisis pour une nouvelle vie  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Le ciel nous a prédit l'éveil au paradis…_

Et cette mélodie qui résonnait toujours dans l'air, comme une mélopée, recouvrant tout les murmures, guidant les âmes des deux condamnées vers un monde de tranquillité et de quiétude. Fye et Kurogane montèrent les marches en bois, qui émirent quelques grincements sous leur poids, et s'engagèrent sur le plat du bûcher, sur lequel était érigée un poteau de bois de cinq mètres de haut, semblant vouloir s'élever vers le ciel jusqu'à toucher les étoiles.

On les attacha au poteau, dos à dos. A aucun moment ils n'essayèrent de se débattre, à aucun moment ils n'essayèrent de s'enfuir. Ils auraient pourtant pu s'enfuir, Kurogane aurait pu se créer une voix au travers de cette foule qui n'avait aucune notion de combat, il aurait pu protéger Fye de ces fous qui crie à la sorcellerie, qui brûle leur sauveur.

Mais comme d'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas bougé, acceptant leur destin avec humilité. Rester ensemble… c'était tout ce qui importait à présent.

_Ce soir, ce soir  
C'est le ciel qui s'ennuie et qui nous appelle  
Ce soir, ce soir  
Et le ciel nous convie vers une vie nouvelle_

Les dernières personnes encore présentent sur les rondins de bois en descendirent tandis que la main de Fye retrouvait celle de son amant, leurs doigts s'emmêlant comme s'il ne formés qu'un, comme si leur corps étaient à jamais uni, inséparable.

Le brun ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête jusqu'à prendre appui sur le bois, regardant à son tour les étoiles, regrettant silencieusement de ne pas avoir le mage devant lui, de ne pouvoir l'embrassait une dernière fois…

Comme un écho, la main pâle serré dans la sienne se referma un peu plus, essayant de lui cacher ses tremblements. Kurogane écoutait toujours la voix du mage, qui devenait de plus ne plus faible, marquant la fin de sa mélopée, la fin de deux vies, de deux flammes qui ont finalement cédés face au vent et qui brillent pour la dernière fois, consumant leur dernière force.

_Ce soir, ce soir, le ciel…_

Fye se tu, les fragiles derniers échos de sa voix venant mourir dans l'oreille du brun comme une supplique, une peur inavouée. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, fixant un monde insaisissable pour le commun des mortels, un monde fait de gris, de silence. Fye ne bougeait plus, seul la force avec laquelle sa main serrait celle de Kurogane pouvait prouver qu'il se trouvait toujours parmi eux, au milieu de cette sculpture de bois qui ne tarderait pas à partir en cendres.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, silence troublé uniquement par le bruit de l'huile déposé sur le bois, chaque goutte semblant à l'oreille des deux condamnés comme une cascade qui les rapprochaient un peu plus du grand plongeant.

Puis les jarres d'huiles disparurent pour laisser place au crépitement des torches qui approchaient dangereusement de leur combustible.

-"Fye…" murmura brusquement Kurogane, ne soutenant plus ce silence, éprouvant brusquement, à l'aube de leur mort, le besoin de parler, d'avouer ses sentiments… de partager. "Je v…"

-"Est-ce que tu m'aime, Kuro-chan… ?" demanda subitement le blond d'une voix vacillante, interrompant soudainement un ninja qui fut étonné d'une telle question. "Est-ce que tu me protégerais…?" Le brun fixa un instant les flammes en silence, saisissant où son amant voulait en venir, comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

-"Je te le promets… même si je devais mourir…Je te promet que je te protégerai, Fye…Toujours…" Fye sourit tristement à la réponse du brun, paroles dérisoire alors que tous deux ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques minutes de leur mort, a quelques centimètres maintenant de l'objet de leur perte.

Mais alors que le blond fermait les yeux, se résignant finalement à son sort comme le ferait un animal blessé à l'approche du chasseur, quelque chose en lui s'éleva, une protestation enfouie au plus profond de son être, une plainte depuis longtemps occultée, refoulée. Un cri strident qui retentissait dans tout son être, le faisant trembler, faisant fléchir sa volonté.

Il ne manquait pourtant que quelques secondes… quelques fragiles secondes…

-"Fye…?" appela le brun, comprenant à la pression sur sa main qui se faisait de moins en moins importante chaque seconde, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vague d'effroi lui parcourue tout le corps, la peur commençant à prendre possession de son esprit. Être spectateur, le sentir à quelques centimètres de lui, mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de hurler silencieusement son impuissance, sa tristesse, sa honte... Et tant d'autres sentiments qui prenaient possession de lui.

-"Je te fais confiance Kurogane…" murmura soudain le mage, faisant sursauter le ninja, le ramenant à la réalité, et dont le cœur avait failli s'arrêter en entendant sa voix rendue rauque par la fumée nocive qui commencer à les entourer. "Je t'aime…" murmura t'il.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris que les cordes reliant ses mains se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes, et que Fye se trouvait devant lui, murmurant une faible incantation avant qu'un portail inter dimensionnel ne s'ouvre sous leurs pieds. Il se sentit aspirés, quittant les flammes, et plusieurs images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Fye était toujours debout devant lui, droit, les yeux fermé pour se concentrer. Il sentit finalement le lourd contact du sol, la force de la gravité qui le clouait à ce même sol et qui le déstabilisa, le faisant tomber à terre.

Il regarda autour de lui, n'en revenant pas. Plus de bûcher, plus de flammes, plus de foule hurlant de joie à l'idée de leur mort. Juste une immense plaine vallonnée à perte de vue. Il se retourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé, immobile tel une statue. Il se releva avec peine, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Fye s'écroula subitement, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, évitant de peu de toucher violemment le sol grâce à deux bras puissants qui le retinrent juste à temps.

-"Fye!" s'écria Kurogane, sentant cette vague de panique ressurgir en lui à la vue de son compagnon, le souffle court, le corps tremblant comme une feuille d'automne offerte au mistral.

Les deux yeux bleus du mage s'ouvrirent lentement, et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il croisa le regard inquiet de Kurogane, levant doucement une main jusqu'à venir effleurer son visage.

-"Tu n'as rien...?" murmura t'il faiblement à son encontre, luttant pour essayer de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible. Kurogane pris doucement la main de Fye qui commençait à retomber et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas… je vais bien…" dit-il doucement, essayant de donner à sa voix le ton le plus rassurant possible. Le sourire du mage s'élargit un peu tandis que ses yeux se refermaient lentement.

-"Tant mieux…" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure, couvrant à peine le bruit de la brise qui soufflait, mais dont chaque mot se répercutait dans l'esprit du brun comme une pierre lançée au fond d'un puit.

-"Fye?... Fye!" Il secoua légèrement le mage pour le faire rester conscient, mais ses yeux restés obstinément fermés, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus profonde.

-"Je vais…dormir…un peu…" souffla t'il, calant sa tête contre le torse du brun. Brun qui resserra tendrement son étreinte sur le corps frêle qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras, le regardant plonger doucement dans les abîmes du sommeil, se jurant qu'il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur.

Peu importe ce qu'il devrait endurer, plus jamais il ne laisserait sa faiblesse mettre en péril la vie de l'être qui comptait désormais plus que tout à ses yeux. Il était prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de souffrir, pour lui permettre de lui offrir le bonheur, la vie…

Une vie que Fye leur avait offerte, à tous les deux, en choisissant de les sauver. Kurogane aurait été prêt à mourir avec lui, si c'est ce que souhaitait le blond. Il aurait été prêt à abandonner la vie pour rester avec lui jusqu'au bout, pour rester avec lui, même au delà de la mort.

Sa vie, il était prêt à la sacrifier sans hésitation pour permettre à Fye de vivre. Vivre heureux.

Le brun se releva en douceur, prenant avec délicatesse le corps endormi du mage dans ses bras, et commença à marcher sans se douter que, quelques part dans une autre dimension, une femme les observaient avec un sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres, se disant pour une des première fois que la fatalité n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

Et tandis que le brun continuait à marcher lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses promesses silencieuses d'une vie meilleures, la forme de deux enfants courant vers lui se distingua au loin…

Non… la fatalité n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.


End file.
